


Call Me Maybe

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Innocent Chatting, Minor Angst, Puns & Word Play, Puns and Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel is lonely, so she decides to call a chat hotline to fix that. Needless to say, she has a lot of fun and she makes a new friend(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

Toriel was a busy woman. Ever since the death of her sons and the divorce of her ex-husband, she has always tried to immerse herself into some kind of work just to forget about the tragedy that befell her.

Most days, she could forget about that dark day and move on with her life.

Sometimes, it didn’t work, and she would sit in her big chair and reminisce about the good old days where she was happy. When this happened, she usually didn’t notice the tears that fell down her face. She didn’t notice how sad she was or how lonely she felt.

It wasn’t until much later that she decided to remedy her loneliness.

“Alright… this should be easy…” She said, a card in her hand.

One of her coworkers had suggested that she call a chat hotline if she felt lonely, and even gave her the card.

She dialed the numbers out onto the phone, put it up to her ear, and waited.

“Hello, who might I be speaking to?”

The voice on the phone was completely different from what Toriel was expecting, but she couldn’t say that she hated it. “Um, h-hello, my name is Toriel. What is yours?”

 _Dang it, this shouldn’t be this hard!_  Toriel thought nervously.

“Toriel, hm? The name’s Sans.” The stranger replied. “Say, I’ve got a joke for you, Toriel, if you don’t mind me telling it.”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Toriel replied.

“Why was Cinderella thrown off the basketball team?”

Toriel put a hand to her lip and said, “Oh, I don’t know. Why did was she?”

The man on the other side seemed to be containing his laughter as he replied, “She ran away from the ball.”

Toriel burst out laughing.

“Oh! Th-that is a good one!” She giggled. “Hold on, I’ve got one for you.”

“Go ahead.” Sans replied eagerly.

“What do sea monsters eat for lunch?” She said in between giggles.

“Hm, I don’t know.”

“Fish and ships.”

And then both couldn't contain their laughter.

And so it continued on like this for hours. This man was so funny! Toriel wished she could talk to him forever.

“Oh, I wish we could talk more.” She sighed.

“We can.” Sans replied. “Do you want my actual phone number?”

“Oh yes!” Toriel got out a paper and pen and began to write out the number he gave. She then exchanged her number with his, and then she said, “It was fun talking with you!”

“Same.” Sans replied. “But before you go, I have something to say.”

“Oh, sure!” Toriel beamed. “What is it?”

“I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together. Have a nice day, Toriel.”

And then he hung up, leaving a blushing Toriel in the middle of her living room.


End file.
